IT2- Sewer Offspring
by Xianamagus
Summary: It lies defeated, it's body no longer living, but one baby escaped, ready to reak havok and eat it's long awaited meal. The chosen 5 are getting older, it is up for the new generation to step up to the challenge. R & R please... new chapters to come!


This is a sequel to Stephen King's book, IT

_This is a sequel to Stephen King's book, IT. The great author Stephen King owns all the characters and places in this story._

This is my version of what might of happened after the many faces of Pennywise were defeated.If you haven't read the book It you might not understand everything, but I try to make it so that anyone will enjoy it!If I get enough reviews I'll write more, or I'll write more if I get bored!Enjoy!I enjoy any feedback I receive!

* Haunting of Memories *

  
It was the fall of '02, and a cool Iowa breeze playfully ruffled Beverly Hanscom's auburn hair. She laughed and looked on as her 16-year-old daughter Evelyn carefully finished yet another beautiful painting of the lush, green, rolling hills that surrounded their lovely home. Beverly thought about Ben, and in the depths of her mind she thought about the past that she couldn't seem to remember.She frowned slightly, but then her thoughts drifted back to her dear Ben.The two had quickly started a family after they had gotten married, and they had gotten the gift of raising a pretty girl, who was looking more and more like Beverly each day.

Beverly's dressmaking business was going extremely well, and now her brand name "Bevvie" had gotten on the racks in almost every top quality department stores in America.Ben's architecture was as amazing as before, and he was continuously offered new projects, almost too many for him to handle.Beverly stared at her own home, delighted with the many lighted windows and the intricate angles and carvings.This was becoming a fine life indeed.

Beverly sighed in delight as she looked up at the cloudless, clear blue sky and at the great willow tree that stood guard over their house. She shivered as a cold breath of air whispered through her hair yet again. She happened to glance at the sunlight-filled trees and suddenly she stopped smiling. Each leaf was still and not a branch moved. There was not wind on this warm, sunny day. Not a single breeze.   
Beverly glanced uneasily around her and then again at Evelyn, as she felt that chilly current pulling and pinching at her nose, neck, and ears. Her daughter's beautiful fiery hair lay limp on her shoulders as Evelyn delicately packed away her art supplies. Her lips moved silently and she seemed to think of some forgotten song.

Suddenly a small squirrel rushed towards Beverly, as she was getting ready to stand.The tiny thing jumped on her lap and acted as if to bite her.Beverly cried out in a pained surprise, and her pain turned to horror as she saw the small thing start to transform into something else.It was a tiny, squirrel-sized clown.

"You haven't forgotten my kind, have you dear?" The small thing squeaked in an obviously female voice.

"Watch out.You may have gotten rid of my dear mums, but I won't be as easy to harm!Toodles, and say hello to dear Haystack for me!Tell him he won't be able to run OR hide when it comes to be his time!"The little thing laughed, making a high-pitched sound that sounded extraordinarily like fingernails grating on a chalkboard.It smiled, showing its rouge-tinted teeth that were dangerously pointed and sharp, and with that it vanished with a loud noise that was similar to the POP of a balloon. 

Beverly's eyes were as big as saucers, and once again she looked at the willow.She drew in a sharp breath and wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Tied to the highest branch was a bright, blood red balloon, with oozing black writing along the sides. It said only five words:   
"Get ready children! I'm back."   
  


  
  


Mike Hanlon cherished and loved his library with all is heart, and he never once, in 18 years had left it behind.It held memories, both good and bad for him, although remembering was getting harder and harder for him each day.

He recalled the most out of the little that the five survivors recollected.His notebook was not yet completely faded, and his home, Derry still had small remains of the beast that had lived there for as many centuries as one could count.Mike still had nightmares.

Ever since It had been defeated, Mike had gotten wealthier.He started his own business selling used books, and he made a pretty penny off of it.Ever since It had disappeared, Derry was once again peaceful and whole, at least what was left of it.Over the years workers had fixed up the joint, working extremely hard to restore the city that had simply collapsed into the water and sewers.It had eventually been done.

Mike sat at his desk in the library, silent and quiet like usual.His brown, bony fingers slowly turned the tea-colored pages of his little notebook that was the only thing he had left to remind him of the past.Mike had not yet forgotten.Strange things had happened to Mike the year after It had been defeated and killed.He, black boy Mike Hanlon, had a son.The unthinkable had happened when Mike actually got a girlfriend what he was the ancient 38 years old.They eventually did breakup, and that was the last that he saw of her, that is, until about nine months later she came back and dropped the sweetest little black baby into his lap.Mike did not question it; he merely went with the flow.He raised the little boy and named him Stan.It only seemed right, although he could no way know why he had not, instead, named it Eddie.Stan was the right name.It was fate he supposed.

Stan was at home now, sleeping like the good little seventeen-year-old he was.Mike laughed at the thought of Stan being a 'good' child.Stan was a handful.Ever since he was born he had a knack for birds and getting dirty.'Just like the original Stan, except opposite,' Mike thought, but that brought back painful memories.

Mike closed his book and got ready to leave his sanctuary.He stood stiffly and took the rusty set of keys from his pocket, but something made him change his mind.

Mike walked quickly over to the mahogany bookshelf that was full of hardbound books.Suddenly, single, red-covered book fell, almost in slow motion.Mike picked it up and slowly read the title, _Revenge_, by Penny Wise.

He suddenly dropped it, after reading the title and author three times, just to make sure he actually saw the print on the cover.It fell open to a single page.Mike looked closely at it, curiosity overcoming him horror, and he almost jumped with terror.A clown stood there, with a huge painted grin on its face.It started speaking in a high, female voice.

"Mikey!I'm here.No need to call your little friends.They've got their messages.You're in it together I suppose.Here's a balloon.It floats, just like we all will someday!"

A scarlet balloon rose strangely out of the small book.It rose to the sealing flashing the words 'STAN THE MAN and EDS, TOGETHER FOREVER" on it's front until it reached its climax.It popped with a loud crack, covering Mike with a dark oozing liquid, crimson in color… blood.

  
Bill Denbrough, aka. Stuttering Bill Denbrough stared on as his 16-year-old, red haired son typed energetically on the small laptop. Bill looked back at his old, rusty typewriter that he still used, and smiled   
'How times have changed.' He thought to himself. His son, named Eddie for a reason that Bill could not name, glance quickly up at Bill with a questioning look on his face.   
"Why are you looking at me so funny Da?" he asked quietly.   
"I was just thinking about what a blessing you are to Audra and Me.," he said in return, smiling all the time. "You know, your Mum and I just couldn't seem to have children before you came along. It's strange. We couldn't have children after you either." Ed smiled.   
"I luv ya Da," he said quietly after a minute of silence. The two looked at each other and a strange look passed between them. It was a strange look of knowledge and experience of the unknown. It was 'a moment.'   
Bill's thoughts switched to Audra, and to his successful career. He still wrote, but his stories had changed a bit ever since whatever happened about 17 years ago. He couldn't seem to remember, but he knew something had happened. Before he had been the author of at least a dozen dark horror stories. He still wrote those, but now there were parts with understanding and good. Before they had been about hopelessness and loss. That had been one huge change for Bill.   
Audra had continued to star in those many movies that were made from Bill's novels, and in the movie for Bill's story, _Beneath the Darkness_, Bill himself had acted along with Audra. Bill had an excellent life, and every day he was thankful for it, but he always felt like there was something missing, some piece of him that just wasn't there. He was always disturbed when he thought back to just one year before his son was born. He couldn't remember a single thing.   
"Da?" Bill snapped back to reality as he heard his son call his name.   
"Yeah?" He asked sheepishly, wondering if his son had caught him daydreaming.   
"Some chick on TV is mentioning your name." Ed said uneasily as he watched the small screen. Bill turned to look at the screen and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he saw what was there, calling his name. It was a clown.   
"Stuttering Bill I suppose eh?" The thing cackled evilly as it looked deep into Bill's eyes.   
"I've been waiting for you especially. You killed my mother while your little friend killed each and every one of my siblings. You shouldn't have made me angry. Really you shouldn't have. I might just let the others go, but you and Mr. Haystack, you two have it coming to you. This is a forewarning. I'm back and better than dear Pennywise ever was!Would you and your pretty son like a balloon?They float!We'll all float down here eventually you know!"   
  
  
Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier had never expected to have kids. He only actually had one son, but even that had come as a surprise. Before that one, empty year of his life, he couldn't have children at all, but then, nine measly months after he got back from that forgotten journey, his ex-girlfriend had been blessed with the child, and immediately dropped him off on Richie's doormat.'Great.' Richie had thought when he found he had custody, but he had learned to love the little rascal, who was now the seventeen-year-old Sunnydale High School number one quarterback. His team had won states thanks to him (and California is one hell of a big state). Yeah, Richie was proud of Adam.   
Richie's life was now a good one all right. After spending 13 long years on that successful radio show he had been on before he had traveled to the now nonexistent memory of Derry, Maine, he had been invited to have his own television program on MTV, taking the place of some weird guy named Tom Green. He had graciously accepted, and he was now a pretty well known guy. His show got great ratings, even after 4 seasons, and now he was looking forward to a very early retirement. He still even had time for a small radio show on the side for a hobby.Richie was rich.   
Tozier sat on the edge of the red, leather seat placed neatly in the center of his radio show's recording area. He sat there, methodically taking phone calls, giving witty responses, and playing requests, but his mind was elsewhere. He thought of his son who was playing in a big football game at the moment, and he thought of the past he couldn't quite remember.   
He barely noticed talking to the different callers, but when the clock chimed 12 o'clock he smiled as he told his listeners that is was almost time to go.   
"Well then my homies, I'll be takin' one last call 'fore I join my gang and head home, you got that?" He said in his best ghetto voice. He smiled as he envisioned his listeners laughing and dialing, trying there hardest to be the last caller.   
"Mrs., um, P., you're on the line." Richie heard himself say, still grinning. He stopped smiling just as soon as he heard the voice on the other line speak in a strangely familiar high-pitched voice.   
"Ms. my dear friend. Ms. Pennywise J.R.!" The high cackling voice said loudly into the phone.   
"I was so sad when you killed my dear mother and brothers, but I'm happy to say that Haystack missed me! I was still attached to my mother's side when he stepped upon my siblings, and I just avoided being crunched by that stuttering bastard who finished off my dear ma. I so easily survived, and I look forward to my long awaited meal.The turtle's not here to help you now my dear friend, and I suggest that you and you little associates stay out of my way. I've found another home just as comfortable as Derry once was and I'm about to settle down for a long stay! Well, I just wanted to say ta-ta and give you and your friends this short message: I'm back!"   
Richie quickly went off air as his face drained of all color.He turned around just in time to see a bright, blood red balloon pop. It was starting again.


End file.
